pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carvanha
/ |dexcekalos=055 |evointo=Sharpedo |gen=Generation III |species=Savage Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Dark |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=20.8 kg |imweight=45.9 lbs. |ability=Rough Skin |dw=Speed Boost |body=03 |egg1=Water 2 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Carvanha (Japanese: キバニア Kibania) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Carvanha looks somewhat like a piranha with a red and blue body with a yellow star on its lower jaw. Its lower jaw has a ragged edge with two teeth sticking out. Its fins are yellow with ragged edges. Behavior Carvanha are the angry Pokémon and often bites the opponents. Evolution Carvanha evolves into Sharpedo once level 30 is reached. Game info Game locations |border = |rubysapphire = Route 118, Route 119 (Fishing) |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Route 118, Route 119 (Fishing) |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Great Marsh (Super Rod) |dprarity = Common |platinum = Great Marsh (Fish after obtaining the National Pokédex) |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Transfer form Poké Walker |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Village Bridge |bwrarity = Common |xy=Kalos Route 22 (Fishing using Good Rod) |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokémon. |sapphire=If anything invades Carvanha's territory, it will swarm and tear at the intruder with its pointed fangs. On its own, however, this Pokémon turns suddenly timid. |emerald=Carvanha attack ships in swarms, making them sink. Although it is said to be a very vicious Pokémon, it timidly flees as soon as it finds itself alone. |firered=It lives in massive rivers that course through jungles. It swarms prey that enter its territory. |leafgreen=It lives in massive rivers that course through jungles. It swarms prey that enter its territory. |diamond=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |pearl=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |platinum=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |heartgold=They form packs to attack boats and rip out their hulls to sink them. They live in rivers in the jungle. |soulsilver=They form packs to attack boats and rip out their hulls to sink them. They live in rivers in the jungle. |black=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |white=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |black 2=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |white 2=They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls. |x=They form packs to attack boats and rip out their hulls to sink them. They live in rivers in the jungle. |y=It lives in massive rivers that course through jungles. It swarms prey that enter its territory. |or=Carvanha’s strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokémon. |as=If anything invades Carvanha’s territory, it will swarm and tear at the intruder with its pointed fangs. On its own, however, this Pokémon turns suddenly timid.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=Carvanha RS.png |rbysapsprs=Carvanha Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 318 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Carvanha Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Carvanha RS.png |frlgsprs=Carvanha Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Carvanha Back III.png |IIIbacks=Carvanha Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Carvanha DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Carvanha Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Carvanha DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Carvanha Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Carvanha DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Carvanha Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Carvanha Back IV.png |IVbacks=Carvanha Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Carvanha BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback=Carvanha Back V.png |Vbacks=Carvanha Shiny Back V.png |xyspr=Carvanha_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime A Carvanha made its appearance in AG024: A Corphish Out of Water. They are mostly used by Team Aqua. Trivia Gallery 318Carvanha_AG_anime.png 318Carvanha_AG_anime_2.png 318Carvanha_Dream.png 318Carvanha_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 318Carvanha_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon